What Just Happend?
by ILikeFemales
Summary: Does Mrs. Lovett really die in the fire? Nellie gets questioned by Bellatrix. Rated for: torture, rape, language
1. PolyjuicePotion?

Bellatrix, Draco, and Snape ran from three children. "I misfired!" shouted Snape. "The portal could be anywhere in London, now!" Bellatrix and Snape vanished and landed in a room. It was dark, cold and there did not appear to be any soul there.

Mrs. Lovett burned and burned. She screamed and screamed not even thinking of how her love had pushed her into her oven. She was thinking too much about dying. When she thought what seemed to be her last thought, she appeared in a dark room. It was quiet and rather cold. The fire was gone!

"Wh- wot happend?" Mrs. Lovett whispered lying on the cold floor. "Where am I?" she asked as she stood up puckering her lips so no noise would come out from her crying. "H-he pushed me in..." she said a little louder, but her thoughts vanished when around the corner, she saw a woman and a man appearing from a fire!

"Wot?" asked the calm looking woman, "Why'd you bring us here?" the strangly now loud woman yelled. Mrs. Lovett could not see their faces, but she saw that the man had greasy hair and the woman had long curly dark hair. "And you forgot the boy!" shouted the woman. "You-"

"I brought us where I intended to bring us, Bellatrix," said the man. Mrs. Lovett put her finger up to her lip and thought.

"'Course you did," said quiet Bellatrix as she circled Snape with a wand in hand.

"Why's he sound so familiar?" she said aloud. Bellatrix and Snape turned to Mrs. Lovett. Here dark eyes widend in fear as the two dark figures walked toward her.

"Looks like we got a 'ity baby spy," said the duranged looking Bellatrix. Snape grabbed Mrs. Lovett with his strong hand and took out his wand.

"Bella, I must say that this is no spy," he mumbled still holing Mrs. Lovett by her dress. Bellatrix let out a giant grin showing her brown teeth.

Snape was about to speak once more, but Mrs. Lovett said, "Judge Turpin?"

"What?" asked the confued Snape as he looked at Mrs. Lovett. Bellatrix laughed crazily, but when Snape turned to her, she put her small head down and became silent. Mrs. Lovett raised one eyebrow as she looked at Bellatrix.

She put her hand over her mouth and pointing to Bellatrix, she said, "Wot's your name again, Love?"

Snape then grew a surprised look upon his face and said, "Come, Bella." Bellatrix scratched her head and began to walk toward Snape. Snape looked at her and then Mrs. Lovett.

He did this many times, but then Bellatrix swung her arms around and said, "Wot are..." She paused as she looked at Mrs. Lovett. She jumped and backed up to the wall.

"Wot is this?" she asked. "Wot are you!" she yelled looking duranged once again. Snape let go of Mrs. Lovett.

She wiped off her dress and said, "Who are _you_?" Her face was, too, baffled. "Wot is this?" she asked, "Why does she look... like me?" Snape was silent. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at Mrs. Lovett.

"Go on," whispered Bellatrix. "... Do it!" she yelled hoping Snape would kill her look-alike.

Mrs. Lovett looked at Bellatrix and asked, "Wot's that, Dearie?"

"Poleyjuice-Potion perhaps?" mumbled Snape still holding his wand.

"Wot are you waitin' for?" Bellatrix said, "Do it!"

"I'm sure you wouldn't harm an ol' lady like me-self, Dearie?" said Mrs. Lovett to Snape.

"Who are you really?" asked Snape. He truly did believe it was a potion.

"Who cares?" shouted Bellatrix.

"Mrs. Lovett. I own a meat pie shop on Fleet Street," answered Mrs. Lovett ignoring Bellatrix. Bellatrix held her wand up to her big messy hair and began to walk to Mrs. Lovett with her small chin in the air.

"'Course," said Bellatrix circling Mrs. Lovett, "How'd you get 'ere, then?"

"Well," she answered with a knuckle on her chin, "There was this... fire-"

"Aha!" shouted Bellatrix as she pointed her finger and stopped circling.

"Quite strange really... But you, Love, might know... How excactly _did _I get here?" There was no answer and the dark room became silent as Bellatrix and Mrs. Lovett got closer. They exzamined eachother for they both thought it odd that they looked like the same person.

"Don't say anything, Bella. She's a muggle," said Snape. Mrs. Lovett was now very confused.

She ducked as Bellatrix shot a light out of her wand. She looked behind her at the broken glass and realized that that couldv'e been her.

"Are you barkin' mad?" she shouted getting off the floor. Bellatrix smiled in amusment.

Bellatrix began, "Ava-"

"No!" shouted Snape, "Experiamas!" Mrs. Lovett's eyes widend as Bellatrix's wand flew out of her pale hand. Bellatrix began to yell, again.

"Wot was that? I couldv'e killed her!" Mrs. Lovett stood against the wall terrified.

"And that is excactly why I stopped you," said Snape. "I brought us here because that portal leads to here and whoever entered it musn't leave. If we kill her, there will be evidence, but do what you wish with her besides that." Bellatrix sighed, but smiled again as she saw the scared Mrs. Lovett breathing ever so heavily. Snape did not move once after that.

Mrs. Lovett ran as the crazy woman chased after her laughng.

"Wot's the matter?" yelled Bellatrix, "I'm not going to hurt you." Mrs. Lovett hid as she heard the insane Bellatrix let out a crazy laugh.

**Review if you want to see what happens next!**


	2. Voldemort's Task

"Bellatrix!" yelled a familiar voice. To Bellatrix it was more than familiar. She had, in fact, memorized that voice. She stopped searching for Mrs. Lovett to look around and see where he was.

"Yes, my Lord?" she whispered looking to the cieling. Before she knew it, the Dark Lord along with Snape and Draco walked her way and in hand, Snape held Nellie Lovett.

"Lost something, have we?" said Snape looking into Bellatrix's annoyed eyes.

"My Lord," said Bellatrix not answering Snape.

"I think it's time, Bellatrix," said Voldemort's airy voice. He looked down at the dirt covered Nellie Lovett and said, "that you take care of this."

"Yes, my Lord," whispered Bellatrix with her eyes bigger than ever, "but first I would like you to know that I was very much on 'taking care of her'." She turned to snape and frowned as she slowly started walking his way.

"Well, Bella, considering I have her in _my _hand-" Snape started, but was interupted.

"Severous," said Voldemort as Bellatrix twitched and looked his way. "I havn't forgotten that you ignored my orders and brought Bellatrix and yourself here." Bellatrix grinned with her disgusting teeth and began to jump and clap as she laughed. Voldemort waved his hand to signal "stop" and Bellatrix put her head down facing the ground.

"I'll take care of 'er," said Bellatrix looking rather happy again.

"Actually, Bellatrix, there's another thing you must do," started Voldemort breaking Bella's stare at Nellie. "You see, Nellie Lovett," he continued as he looked down at her, "That is your name, is it?" He looked back at Bellatrix and spoke, "She used a portal that Severous created to get here. Severous was right, you see, when he said she could not leave, but he forgot to mention somthing else important." Snapes eyes tried to look away from the mocking Bellatrix. She enjoyed hearing Snape's mistakes. "The portal," said Voldemort, "is still there."

Nellie did not know what they were talking about.

"What portal?" she asked herself. She still did not have the slightest idea how she got there.

"We cannot let any muggle enter the portal, but we do not know where it is," said Voldemort calmly. He looked at Mrs. Lovett and whispered, "She does." Bellatrix let out a terrifying, but duranged laugh as Voldemort walked away. Snape pushed poor Nellie to the floor, but she was soon picked up by a cold pale hand. Bellatrix grabbed her and watched over Nellie's shoulder to make sure Snape was gone. When he left, she smiled and looked at her scared little victum.

"Congradulations!" shouted the smiling Bellatrix changing quickness with every syllable. "You're going to be my new toy!"


	3. Torture

Mrs. Lovett's eyes were covered in fear as she looked at the crazed face of Bellatrix. Bellatrix unhanded Nellie. She fell to the ground as the duranged Bellatrix walked in front of her.

"So, what's your name," Bellatrix started and said mocking Mrs. Lovett, "love?" She laughed at her own attempt to mock Nellie, but Nellie was terrified. Every time she heard Bellatrix's crazed laugh, her eyes grew wider. "I'm sorry," started Bellatrix smiling. "Did you not 'ear me?" she said quicker than before. She soon slowed her voice . "No?" she said as she put her wand up to her own chin. Nellie was not even paying attention to Bellatrix's questions. She was too focused on her pale and crazy face. Mrs. Lovett saw Bellatrix whisper somthing, but could not hear the words. When Bellatrix pointed her wand at Nellie, she felt a great pain. She screamed as sharp pains traveled through her body and heard as Bellatrix laughed and screamed, "It'll all be over... onnce you tell me your name!"

Nellie could hardly speak and did not have the strength to say her own name. She was still being tortured and all Bellatrix heard was, "Told ya already!"

Nellie screamed once more, but then Bellatrix put down her wand and without a smile said, "Did you?" She smiled again and said, "Must've slipped my mind." She let out her laugh, but frowned as she asked, "Refresh my mind, will you?"

Nellie was on the floor panting, but soon found her voice and said, "Nellie Lovett." Bellatrix began to walk toward Mrs. Lovett.

"'Itty bitty Nellie," Bellatrix replied as she puckerd her dark lips and put her crooked wand to her chin. She soon took her wand away from her white chin and bent over so she was face to face with Mrs. Lovett. "You need to tell me something," she whispered.

"An' wot is that?" whispered Nellie trying to hide some of her fear.

Bellatrix stood up and as she played with her wand said, "You entered here through a portal, correct?" She smiled when she said "correct," but her smile faded as there was no answer. She bent down to Nellie again and put her wand in her tangled hair. "Where was that portal?" she whispered.

"I don' know wot your goin' on 'bout, d-" Nellie stopped herself before she could finish "deary"

"No, no!" shouted Bellatrix showing her nasty teeth. "Go on! Oi enjoy little pet names." she nodded and attempted to make her eyes look innocent as she said this, but then laughed her horrid laugh in Mrs. Lovett's face. "Sorry if oi spit, dear," Bellatrix joked and then with a lit up face, she said, "'ey lookie there! Oi think your pet names've rubbed on meh!" She chuckled at her own remark.

After minutes of Nellie being terrified, Bellatrix finally said again showing her teeth, "Where is the portal?" At this point, Bellatrix had her knees holding Nellie's legs together and had her hands holding Mrs. Lovett's arms.

"Oi don' know!" cried Mrs. Lovett wishing it could end soon.

"Crucio!" shouted Bellatrix lifting one hand off of Nellie to swing her wand.

"Wot-ahhh!" Mrs. Lovett screamed to Bellatrix's pleasure.

Bellatrix grinned and whispered in Nellie's ear, "If you tell me, this will end." Nellie was still screaming. The pain was too much. She couldn't take it. Bellatrix laughed at her toy's pain and placed the hand not holding her wand on Nellie's neck. Her thumb choked Nellie, but not enough to kill her. Everytime Nellie screamed, she would gag. She choked everytime she let out a cry of pain. Bellatrix smiled as tears rolled down Nellie's cheek and hit Bellatrix's hand. Bellatrix released Nellie's neck and lowered her wand. Nellie cought and cried to Bella's liking.

"Tell me where the portal is, Nellie," said Bellatrix trying to look like she felt sorry for her, "You poor fool. Baby Nellie, don't you know the pain will stop when you tell me?"

"Oi tol' you," cried Nellie who could hardly breath, "Oi don't know wot you're talkin' 'bout."

"Pitty," said Bellatrix, "Cruci-"

"No!" yelled Nellie, "Please don'." Bellatrix pretended to look interested in what Mrs. Lovett had to say. "Anything, but that..." Bellatrix decided to play some more. She waved her hand to signal Nellie to keep talking. Nellie realized what Bellatrix wanted her to say, so she finished, "deary." Bellatrix smiled and laughed.

"This toy know's how to play!" she yelled amused. "Well, if ya don' want meh to "crucio" you," continued Bellatrix loosing her grin, "Wot else can I do?" She put her wand to her chin and looked to the cieling as if thinking. Nelliw gasped as Bellatrix's face grew a smirk.

"Do oi frighten you, girl?" asked Bellatrix quickly. Bellatrix smiled eagerly waiting for Nellie to say "yes." "Well?" Bellatrix shouted slower. She knew there was not going to be an answer. "Imperio!" she yelled and flicked her wrist. Nellie closed her eyes, but to her surprise, she did not feel any pain. Bellatrix's face was now close to Mrs. Lovett's once more. "Now tell me, itty bitty Lovett," she whispered, "do oi scare you?"

"yes," Mrs. Lovett said without any thought. She did not speak on her own. "W-wot happend?"

"I used one of my favorite spells on you, little Nellie," said Bellatrix twirling her wand around in her hair, "You will do anything I say." Bellatrix rubbed her pale fingers around Nellie's confused face as she said, "This'll help me with my other little game." She paused, stood up so she was standing over Nellie, and then continued with a frown, "since ya don't wanna play my crucio game." Bellatrix's horrific laugh came out again.

"Since oi gotta do wot ya say then why don' ya just make me tell the truth 'bout the portal which I don't know the location of!" Nellie covered her big lips after she said this. She could see Bellatrix's face grow angry. This time, it was real anger. She could see dark bags under the witch's eyes and a real frown on her face.

Nellie grew frightend as Bellatrix pointed and said, "Wall! Now!" Mrs. Lovett must obey Bellatrix so she found herself walking to the wall. Bellatrix had a smirk on her face, but anger in her eyes.

"What is she doing?" thought terrified Mrs. Lovett. She knew that she was doomed.


	4. Discust

Mrs. Lovett was so scared. She was now on the wall and could not bare to wait and worry about what Lestrange would do to her. She turned around and when doing so, realized that she was no longer cursed. She quickly turned her head back to the wall when she saw the angered Bellatrix walking her way.

"I don't doubt that you regret saying that!" screamed Bellatrix in her crazed voice. As she talked, her wild hair flipped around with her head.

"Yes, ma'am!" Mrs. Lovett said quickly. She did not know what else to say. She wanted to turn around to look at the duranged woman's crazed face, but was even scared to do that. She heard Bellatrix let out a chuckle.

"Ma'am?" joked Bellatrix. She laughed again as she continued to walk Nellie's way. Bellatrix slowly reached her arm out, grabbed Mrs. Lovett's shoulder, and as Nellie Jumped in fear, she shouted, "Boo!"

Mrs. Lovett's face was truly amusing now. She was no longer facing the dark wall, but now she faced the insane woman giggling at her fear. Nellie had tears and sweat on her cheeks and was panting as Bellatrix laughed. Mrs. Lovett tried to back up, but could no longer move for she was now on the wall.

"Got'cha!" shouted the absolutly happy, but terrifying witch.

"Oi thot you was," started the crying Nellie, "Supposed to...do"

"Oh yes! Oi am supposed to torture you!" said Bellatrix in a joking voice. "Because you hate crucio, I'm going to do you a favor. I'm new at this sort of game, but who knows? Oi might think this more fun than my normal torture." Bellatrix walked to Mrs. Lovett and put her wand to Mrs. Lovett's chin. "I'll have a little girl to girl chat with you." Nellie's eyes widened when Bella put her face by her ear and whispered, "So oi do scare you." Nellie nodded and watched as Bellatrix laughed. With a smile, she said, "This'll be fun then."

To Nellie's supprise, Bellatrix took her wand off of Nellie's chin and back up. She pointed her crooked wand at Mrs. Lovett and screamed, "Get on the floor!" She wave her wand signaling Mrs. Lovett to get on the cold floor. Nellie never broke eye contact with the trecharous woman as she slowly bent over and landed on the ground.

"Wot'you gonna do?" asked Nellie worried. Her lips shook from holding in cries.

"Just a little game. That's all," whispered Bellatrix still holding her wand at Nellie. Mrs. Lovett knew Bellatrix had no game planned.

"As my first command," said Bellatrix obviosly faking being nice just to humor herself. "Mrs. Lovett will-"

"Bellatrix!" interrupted a low voice. The two girls looked where the voice was coming, but Mrs. Lovett was still terrified because Bella had her wand pointed down at her. Bellatrix's eyes suddenly looked angry and her full lips frowned. The low voice came from Snape. Nellie had never faced so much fear and relief at the same time. She let out a deep breath as the terrifying witch put down her wand.

"Severous," Bellatrix mumbled to Snape in reply.

"I have come to send a message," Snape mumbled back now looking at Nellie who was still on the floor. Bellatrix noticed and looked at Mrs. Lovett, also. When they looked back at eachother, he said, "Playing with our muggle still, are we?"

"Actually, Snape," murmered Bellatrix as she walked over to Mrs Lovett. "I was just about to play a new game." She leaned over Nellie and saw her satisfying scared eyes. Bellatrix smiled at her accomplishment and said uninterested, "Well, Severous, what were you gonna tell me?"

"The Dark Lord says that if the muggle doesn't speak, He'll trust me to handle it," replied the expressionless robed man.

"I'll do it!" shouted Bellatrix crazily and angerly.

When Snape finally left, Bellatrix was going to get the answer out of Nellie.

"Well, Nellie," she said picking Mrs. Lovett up from the ground by her hair. "I've decided that instead of playing, I'll just get down to buisness." She said this even though her "buisness" was playing. She loved Nellie's fear. Her eyes were watering and it made them glisten. Bellatrix showed her rotting teeth as she smiled and said, "Don't worry." She leaned over to Nellie and whispered with a smile, "My work is fun." Nellie screamed as Bellatrix roughly threw her against the wall forcing her to fall to the ground. She looked up and Bellatrix's tangled mess of hair dangled over her pale face. "Take em off!" shouted Bellatrix seeming desperate.

Bellatrix was in fact very desperate. She did not want the Dark Lord to trust Snape and certainly did not want Snape to replace her!

"Wot?" asked Mrs. Lovett now crying from pain.

"Oh no worrys, deary!" shouted Bellatrix. Her eyes were darker than usual and her face was even crazier. "I'll do it myself!" Nellie's arms shot up in front of her face as Bellatrix darted at her with her long nails. To Nellie's surprise, Bellatrix did not physically hurt her.

Nellie cried, "No!" as Bellatrix began to claw at her clothes. One by one she would rip Nellie's clothing. Nellie was now completely nude and Bellatrix gave her a duranged smile as Nellie brought her shaking knees to her bruised chin and rapped her arms around her legs to cover her bare skin.

"What's the matter, girl?" asked Bellatrix, "You don't like my work?" Nellie shivered and did not answer. "No matter..." whispered Bellatrix, "You are _my_ toy so wot' do oi care wot you like?" Bellatrix looked down at the shivering woman. She still held her knees to her chin, but this was to Bellatrix's disliking. Bellatrix frowned and shouted, "Wot fun is a toy when it does not cooperate? Take your knees away from your chin!" Nellie cried as she stood up only to see the crazy witch smiling at her "work."

Bellatrix's dark eyes explored Nellie's pale body making sure Mrs. Lovett was as uncomfortable as ever.

"Having fun are we?" said Bella smiling. Nellie said nothing. She gasped and cried as Bellatrix kneeled in front of her and pulled out her wand. "Ah," whispered Bellatrix now standing up and placing her face close to the scared baker's. "Just remember that you're the one who did not want crucio." Bellatrix laughed, but this time in a soft whisper.

Nellie closed her eyes as Bellatri'x wand touched her white skin. Bellatrix let her curved wand explore Nellie's body. Bellatrix could see that Nellie was uncomfortable so she began to play. She took her wand and let it circle Nellie's nipples. She smiled as she saw Nellie bite her lip. Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes as Bella took her wand from her skin, but she looked away as the witch kneeled once more.

Slowly looking as Bellatrix's duranged face, Nellie uttered, "P-please... tell me wot are you doing." Bellatrix looked at her wand ignoring Nellie. She curiously looked at her wand and then Nellie's... well you know.

"Uhhh!" Nellie gasped as she felt a cold thrust. She struggled to get away, but to no avail. She was under imperio. She could feel something... the wand twist inside of... her. She cried as Bellatrix pushed it in so furociously. Bellatrix looked at Mrs. Lovett to see if her experament worked. She smiled and met Mrs. Lovett's face.

Coming up to Nellie so they were face to face, Bellatrix whispered, "My new game." She smiled and pushed Nellie to the ground. Bellatrix kicked Nellie until her butt faced upward. Bellatrix kneeled by the weak Mrs. Lovett's ear and whispered, "This'll be fun."

Nellie shivered as she felt something brush against her theighs and arse, but this time, it was no wand. It was a crazed woman's fingers. Bellatrix's brown teeth showed as she said, "You asked, remember." Nellie screamed as Bellatrix flipped her again. Now she faced Bellatrix. Bellatrix wanted to see the fear in Nellie's eyes. Bellatrix placed herself on top of Nellie. This time, she did not grab her wrists or lock Nellie's legs with her knees. This time she had her under imperio. Bellatrix's breasts pressed against Nellie's as her lips touched Nellie's ear and whispered, "You know,... itty Nellie..." Her voice got only a little louder as she said, "I might take the curse off... if you cooperate."

Bellatrix gave Nellie no time to answer. She took her finger and pushed it up into Nellie as hard as she could.

"Uhhh!" shouted Nellie with every thrust.

"Enjoying ourselves now, are we?" smirked Bellatrix. In between each gasp of pain that left Mrs. Lovett's mouth, Bellatrix whispered.

"Uhhh!" shouted Nellie as Bellatrix's finger got deeper.

"Well."

"Uhhhh!"

"Itty."

"Uhhh!

"Bitty"

"Uh!

"Nellie." Nellie screamed even louder as Bellatrix took her finger out of Nellie. "Are you gonna cooperate?"

Nellie did not know what to say or do. She knew if she were to be released from the spell she would only try to run.

"Y-yes," she whispered. Bellatrix smiled. Her tangled hair was in her face from pushing so hard into Nellie.

"Now we might get somewhere," whispered the smiling Bellatrix.

Nellie panted as Bellatrix released the curse and got off of Nellie. Mrs. Lovett was too weak to get off the floor. She was too pained.

"Nellie," said Bellatrix standing over the panting Nellie.

"Y-yes?" whispered Nellie fearing what would happen if she did not answer. Bellatrix smiled and stepped away from Mrs. Lovett.

"Ah looks like someone's being good today." Nellie panicked as Bellatrix again placed her body over Nellie's.

She began to breath heavily again and with each breath, she whispered quickly in fear, "W-wait... Oi... You said we were done!" Bellatrix pretended to act like she did not think that Nellie's response would be what is was.

"Oh no, deary, that's not wot oi said at all... I said oi'd release imperio if you cooperated." Nellie cought a glimpse of Bella's rotting teeth and looked away as she gagged. "Wot's the matter?" smiled Bella, "You don't like my kindness?" Nellie choked as Bella put her boney hand around Nellie's thin neck. "Wot is that, girl?" she shouted watching Nellie choke.

"Nothin'!" shouted Nellie too scared to think of a lie.

"A likely statement!" shouted Bellatrix sarcastically.

"Honest! Nothin!" shouted Nellie as she grabbed Bellatrix's wrist hoping to pull them away from her neck. Bellatrix choked her harder and she finally shouted, "Your teeth!" Bellatrix took her hands and moved them down to Nellie's shoulders.

"Was that so hard?" she whispered in Nellie's ear grinning. "Well," she said with her lips on Nellie's cheek, "Since you think my teeth are so disgusting... Oi mean so long as your here, ya might as well get used to 'em." She whispered these words acting like she was serious. Bellatrix's lips were still on the woman's cheek. Nellie's eyes grew as Bellatrix's hands came down and cupped her breasts. One hand moved up and down Nellie's body as Bella's lips moved neer to her lips, but not close enough to touch them. "Be cooperative, love," whispered Bellatrix mocking Lovett's pet names. She smiled gagging Nellie as she saw Bella's Askaban teeth, but it faded as Bellatrix's lips touched Nellie's. Nellie closed her eyes so she would not scream. She did not want the witch to hurt her so she tried to cooperate. Bellatrix's lips moved around Nellie's. "Was that so bad?" whispered Bella grinning as her lips left Nellie's and her hand stopped rubbing. Nellie was silent. She was afraid she would say something she would regret.

"I-I..." Nellie started looking for words that would not anger the duranged witch. Bellatrix laughed. She knew that Nellie struggled to make an effort.

"Speachless, are we?" joked Bellatrix with her lips brushing against Nellie's cheek. Bellatrix began to rub again only this time, it was harder. Nellie let out a quiet struggle as she felt Bella's hand move from her stomach to her breast. The other hand was touching Nellie's cheek brushing against the light skin. Nellie tried not to make a sound or struggle, but when Bellatrix squeezed her breast, she began, "Don'-"

"Shhhh," Bella interupted stroking Nellie's cheek still. She kissed Nellie lightly on the lips once more.

Nellie was underneath Bellatrix with her arms straight out. Bellatrix's lips were still on hers and she began to rub her body again. Nellie hated holding in the hurt and fear. When Bellatrix's lips slowly left hers, she silently cried.

"Come on, now," whispered Bellatrix, "at least this won't kill you."

As Bellatrix leaned down to kiss Nellie again, Nellie quickly whispered, "N-no."

Bellatrix lifted her lips and said, "Would you like me to curse you again?"

"No," whispered Nellie crying.

"Then you mustn't say 'no'" whispered Bellatrix leaning down to kiss her again. Mrs. Lovett struggled not to use her arms to push Bellatrix away from her.

"Mmmm," groaned Nellie as Bellatrix pressed her lips against hers harder. She found it really hard not to sruggle now. Bellatrix smiled at Nellie's struggle and slipped her the tongue. Nellie's eyes widened and her arm came up to Bellatrix, but did not touch her. She tried desperately not to push Bellatrix away from her, but her arms kept trying to push. Bellatrix agressively licked Nellie's tongue.

Nellie controlled her arms, but pulled away from Bellatrix's kiss and whispered breathless, "Don't." Bellatrix's rotting teeth showed again as she smiled.

She kissed Nellie again and whispered, "You'll only make this harder-" Bellatrix's tongue crossed paths with Nellie's and then she continued, "if you keep disobeying our little deal." She smiled again as Nellie nodded. Nellie was too scared to see what pain Bellatrix had planned for her if she disobeyed.

Nellie's arms shot up again as Bellatrix slid her hands down to Nellie's theighs and rubbed them. Nellie's arms came closer to push Bellatrix away and she gasped as she felt Bellatrix sqeeze her arse.

"Shh shh shh, Nellie," whispered Bellatrix as she grinned with her nasty teeth again. "Don't resist." Her lips met Nellie's, but this time, no tongue entered Mrs. Lovett's mouth. Bellatrix's hand came up to Nellie's breasts again and she kissed harder causing Nellie's eyes to widen and her arms to shoot up once more. This time, she did not have the strength to hold back. Her hands tried to push Bellatrix off of her, but Bellatrix took her hand and grabbed Nellie's. Still kissing her, Bellatrix placed Nellie's hand on her clothed chest.

"Shall we have a test?" whispered Bellatrix grinning. Nellie closed her eyes and looked away as Bellatrix forced Nellie's hand inside of her dress. She began to make Nellie's hand rub her breasts in circles. "Now if you close your eyes on your test, what good will that do?" Nellie opened her eyes, but tried to look away as her hand rubbed Bellatrix's breast. Bellatrix unheld Nellie's wrist and smiled with her disgusting teeth. "Now, Nellie, won't you look at me?" said Bella with her baby voice and puckered lips. Nellie slowly turned her head still trying to avoid eye contact.

"Mmmm!" she groaned as Bellatrix furociously pressed her lips to Nellie's. Nellie was weak.

She was too weak to continue rubbing, but did not notice she stopped untill Bellatrix said, "I see we can't handle having our free will, can we?" For some reason, Bella seemed angered and irratated. "Imperio!" she shouted. Nellie wanted to shout, but could not. "Shall we try again?" asked the now smiling Bellatrix. "And don't worry. You can speak."

Bellatrix laughed at Nellie's disgusted face as Nellie's hand was forced to rub Bellatrix's breast.

"Having fun, are we, deary?" joked Bellatrix putting her lips on Nellie's. "Since..." she began still kissing the crying baker, "you have... been... bad... you will be..." As Bellatrix moved her lips to Nellie's ear, she muttered, "punished." Nellie's eyes filled with fear as Bellatrix held up her curved wand. Bellatrix paused and said quickly, "No... Maybe I will have fun seeing your face if I play first."

Bellatrix quickly began to hump Mrs. Lovett and Nellie humped Bella against her will.

"Ah! Stop!" Bellatrix let out that duranged laugh that Nellie hated as she saw Nellie's apauled face. Nellie could not control her arms and they were forced to rub Bellatrix now moving to her shoulders.

"Wot? You don't like it?" asked Bellatrix pretending to be surprised. "Hmmm. It _is _more fun when you struggle... Maybe if I take off the curse."

To Nellie's relief, the curse was gone again. The top of Bellatrix's dress was pulled down from Nellie rubbing off her sleaves and the two woman were both panting. Bellatrix did her terrifying laugh and kissed Mrs. Lovett again.

"Mmmmm!" moaned Nellie as the witch cut her off from screaming with the kiss.

"Mmmmmmmm!" mocked Bellatrix; her voice crazy and high pitched. While her lips were still on Nellie's, she laughed forcing Nellie's tongue on those disgusting teeth.

"Ahhh!" struggled Nellie to get away from the trecherous witch and her prison teeth.

"Wot? Oi don't taste good" joked Bella licking Nellie's face.


	5. Hell

Nellie's eyes closed and her cheeks were sticky from tears. She felt like she knew Bellatrix very well now, but the thing was... she was terrified of her.

"Well, Mrs. Lovett," whispered a proud voice, "Seems like you won't tell me where the portal is." Nellie realized who the voice was immediately.

"Bellatrix, was it?" asked Nellie looking up at the dark grinning figure.

"Oh lookie here! Aren't we learning so much?" Bellatrix asked acting serious, but then made Mrs. Lovett shutter with her evil laugh. Bellatrix's huge smile turned into a serious face as she said, "You 're pretty brave, Nellie... or at least the first to say my name after getting tortured. I'll give you that, muggle." Bellatrix joked with a serious face, "You look like you jus' seen a ghost! Stand." She let out a smirk as Nellie stood. Mrs. Lovett acted surprisingly calm. Bellatrix began to walk around Nellie as she whispered, "The Dark Lord wants to know where the portal is..." Her voice was snake-like. It was as if she was hissing. Bellatrix walked away and shouted, "Oo! Oi have one more compliment for you!" She turned to look at Nellie and joked, "You're surprisingly tastey..." she said, "...for a muggle," she shouted quickly and laughed.

Bellatrix was shocked when she heard a fearless voice utter, "Now... " Her eyes looked shocked as Nellie continued, "Now that we've gotten all that Dark Lord nonsense outa the way..." Bellatrix ran to Mrs. Lovett and put her wand to the woman who was eyeing her's neck.

"Now, deary," breathed Bellatrix, "Don't you ever call The Dark Lord 'nonsense.'" Bellatrix took her wand and lowered it. Her lips were close to Nellie's, but they did not meet as Bella whispered, "Now tell, me, deary... Why are you not scared?"

Nellie was scared, but was doubting that any of this was real which made her at least pretend to have no fear.

"Am oi in Hell?" Bellatrix shaded her annoyance with a fake smile.

"Wot?"

"'Cuz life is for the alive," Nellie thought, "and oi jus' want to be dead if this continues. This may be worse than Hell."

"Ha! Hell? You and your muggle places!" Bellatrix backed away from Nellie who was acting more scared for now she knew she was very much alive. Bellatrix rubbed her wand with her fingers. She played with it as she began to talk. "Ya know... I'm glad that oi can't kill you. I'm beggining to like you," she said never once looking at Mrs. Lovett. Her eyes only explored her curved wand.

"Wot?" asked Mrs. Lovett surprised. She knew not that Bella was telling the truth. Bellatrix liked that Nellie was not scared. She hated cowards, but Mrs. Lovett was not one.

"But don' tell..." joked Bella pointing her finger at Nellie; now making eye contact, "Oi don't like muggles, so this is new for me." She smiled waiting for Nellie's reaction.

"You're not serious?" started Nellie now confused about if Bellatrix was lying or not. Bellatrix's smile faded at that response.

"Oi..." started Bella. Her expressions changed, but not like usual. This time it was as if she did not know which to use. "Ya know," she said pointing a finger at Mrs. Lovett. "Maybe I'll give you a little break." She smiled again, but this time it was not deranged. Nellie was confused.

Bellatrix began to walk to Nellie once more and her pale hand grabbed Nellie's.

"Wot are you doing?" said Nellie confused of whether or not to be scared.

"Nothing!" yelled Bellatrix letting go of Nellie's hand. Nellie could see that for some reason, the witch was upset.

She of course cared not if that aweful torturer was sad, but it disturbed her to see a crazy woman emotional so she said, "So... Wot about that break?"

Bellatrix gave a half smile and said, "Oh yes. We'll leave 'ere." Before Nellie knew it, she was in a bedroom. It was a quite dark room. In fact, it made her wonder what the rest of the house looked like.

Bellatrix and Nellie were in the Malfoy mannor. No one was home and Bellatrix knew that no one would enter in a couple of months. The Dark Lord had probably called them to him for something unknown.

"Ah!" thought Bellatrix, "The Dark Lord won't be happy that oi didn't get the information!" As surprising as it seems, Bellatrix was, in fact, going to give Nellie a break. Even Bellatrix did not know why, but when she thought of the Dark Lord, no such break would pass into her messed up mind.

"How'd we get 'ere?" asked Nellie, her eyes doubting that Bellatrix was as calm as she was when she mentioned the "break." Bellatrix's hair dangled in fron of her dark eyes when she turned to Mrs. Lovett. Mrs. Lovett prayed after she saw Bellatrix's dark disturbed eyes. Nellie prayed that she would survive. "How'd we get 'ere?" she repeated hoping to find the calmer Bella rather than the mad one.

"Well," whispered Bellatrix. Nellie knew that the insane woman would not get calm. "Oi mentioned a break earlier, did I not?" shouted Bellatrix not looking into Nellie's eyes which had bags from all of the horrific events she through which she had been. Bellatrix pulled out her silver dagger and placed her skinny thumb on the sharp tip careful not to prick herself. Her tongue strolled across her lips, but after moments of silence, she whispered, "Did oi not ask you a question, deary?" Nellie moved her lips to speak, but they spoke no such words.

Mrs. Lovett was frozen on a dark wooden dresser. Her hands tightly gripped the edges of it to calm herself, but as you may have guessed, it worked not.

"Wot's the matter?" said Bellatrix, both her thick dark eyelids raised. She crept over to Mrs. Lovett who closed her eyes. Bellatrix then whispered, "Don't worry, Nellie." She licked her dark lips and as Nellie's eyes opened, the witch continued, "There's no need for anyone to get hurt." Bellatrix snatched Nellie's hand causing Lovett to gasp. She grabbed the other hand slowly, but Nellie shrieked as Bellatrix's strong hands quickly twisted the baker's thin wrists, put her pained hands so they were both behing her aching back, and held her down so Nellies cheek pressed against the bed. Bellatrix then moved her head to Nellies ear and whispered, "Now tell me..., itty Nellie,... where..." Nellie bit her lip as Bellatrix began to squeeze her wrist even tighter. Bellatrix twisted Nellie's wrists as she hissed "is...that...portal?" Nellie gasped as Bellatrix twisted even more.

"Wot... portal?" Nellie cried through her teeth. "Oi don'"

"Liar!" Screamed Bellatrix letting go of Nellie's wrists so the baker could fall to the ground. As Nellie rubbed her wrists, the maddend Bellatrix whispered, "You know... I'm getting tired of your lies."

"I'm telling the truth," cried Nellie. Bellatrix grew angry at Lovett's remark and gave her a kick to the stomach. Nellie coughed and tried t regain her breath, but became paler as she noticed blood dripping from her dark lip. She was bleeding. She cried after coughing up a puddle of red blood. She was now lying on the cold floor in pain and fear. Nellie cried as a cold hand grabbed her curly red hair and began to drag it to the bed. After reaching the bed, the hand, Bellatrix's hand, let go and Nellie knealed out of weakness. Bellatrix then pushed the bleeder to the bed and watched as Nellie stayed still lying sideways. She was far too weak to move and Bellatrix knew it. Bellatrix quickly hopped upon the small bed so she could face Mrs. Lovett.

"You will tell me," assured Bellatrix, "and when you do, you will want me to spare you... You probably do already. Do you not?" Mrs. Lovett was too weak to speak. As blood dripped from her mouth, she nodded. Bellatrix grinned and said, "Brilliant." She soon stood as Nellie lie there with tears on her pale cheeks.

Nellie was curled so her knees were to her chest and her head to her knees. Her lips were as red as ever and had blood pooring from her mouth onto them.

"I don't think you are in the position to tell me, so..." whispered Bellatrix calmly. Nellie used her red eyes to look at Bellatrix who now seemed to have changed emotion. "I'll ask you a different question," continued the calm witch. "Why did oi tell you that you would be spared some torture? Why did oi dare utter the words, 'I'm going to give you a break?'" Bellatrix was not really asking Nellie. She was just thinking aloud. "Hmmmm... You are not going to speak with all that blood pooring from you." Nellie slowly touched her newly recovered lips after a wave of Bellatrix's crooked wand. Nellie was shocked. Why would this woman heal her?

"Why?" thought Nellie so eager for an answer. She was terrified.

"Maybe you will get your break," said Bellatrix with her finger up to her bottom lip. "Get some sleep," said Bellatrix with a surprisingly normal tone. She reached out her arm to close the door, but then, in a more playful tone, said, "And if you dare even try to leave this room, I will make you wish you _were _in 'Hell.'"


	6. Anything

The night Nellie spent at the Mannor was horrific. It was the worst night she had ever had, but not because of the witch. Nellie thought that night. She thought about Sweeney Todd. She thought about her love wanting her to parish. She cried at the thought of him meaning to kill her.

"Mr. T." she whispered so quitly. Her lips shook and her eyes grew watery.

"Oh little Nellie," said a voice that scared Nellie half to death. "Crying _before _the pain, are we?"

"That evil witch!" thought Mrs. Lovett still sobbing, "Does she have no human emotions?" Bellatrix grew impatient as Nellie thought to herself even more. "She doesn't know how awful it feels when your love hates you..."

"Well, I can't say oi can!" jokes Bellatrix. Nellie jumped at the sound of Bellatrix's response. How did she hear her? Oh, right. Bellatrix had a magical stick. "But oi do know how awful it is when your love can never know love," the witch said calmly. Bellatrix seemed unaware that she had said what she said. "So Nellie," said Bellatrix now ready to get down to buisness. A rope darted out of the woman's wand and wrapped around Nellie's already aching wrists. "How was your break?" Nellie ignored her thinking about her wrists which were behind her back. She hated how Bellatrix had absolutely no feelings. "Don't be rude, deary. Oi brought you some food." Bellatrix pulled a dark bowl from behind her back and dropped it by her feet. "We want to get our strength now, don't we? EAT!" she commanded. She pointed her dark wand at the baker and signaled her to get on the floor.

Mrs. Lovett had red bags under her watery eyes. She slowly crawled off of the big bed and over to Bellatrix's feet which were by the bowl of food. In the brown bowl was what appeared to be something that looked soggy and disgusting. Nellie looked up at Bellatrix to confirm what her "food" was.

"It's cereal," said Bellatrix annoyed, "I think. I don't know how old it is, but," She now sounded angry. "Food's food. Eat it!" she shouted smacking Nellie across her face which was now stinging. Nellie slowly bent down and placed her face over the bowl. Bellatrix smiled in accomplishment as Nellie began to eat the cereal. The poor woman drooled into the bowl as she tried not to barf at the taste.

Hoping for mercy, Nellie spoke, "I'm... full." Bellatrix placed her long fingernails on the crying woman's face and began to circle her as her fingers traveled across Nellie's skin.

"I don't want any trouble," whispered Bellatrix putting her face down To Nellie's, "so I'll take this lie from you and only this lie." Bellatrix took her hand which was now covered in Nellie's food that was on her face and wiped it on Nellie's shoulder. "Now wash off that filthy face of yours, pet," said Bellatrix sounding angry, but quiet.

Nellie cried at the sound of "pet." That is what she was called by Todd. Bellatrix began to walk away. Nellie said ith food covering her face, "You havn't untied me."

"Silly me," said Bellatrix sounding looney. She flicked her wand and Nellie was soon untied. "And I'll have to show you where the shower is. You're kind of nasty right now, aren't you, deary?"

"Just like your teeth," whispered Nellie hoping Bellatrix would not hear.

"Wot was that?" shouted Bellatrix. Before Nellie knew it, Bellatrix had a dagger up to her neck and her lips close to Nellies cheek. "Well?"

"Nothing," said Nellie quickly.

"Don't lie to me, muggle!" Bellatrix yelled as she sliced Mrs. Lovett's cheek with her knife.

Nellie cried in pain and to Bellatrix's amusment, she said, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Your sorry?" Bellatrix mocked pretending to still be angry when truly, she loved that Nellie was trying to kiss up to her. Nellie nodded, but gasped as Bellatrix's knife went to Nellie's neck once more. Bellatrix smiled as she took her dagger and licked Nellies blood right off of it. "I don't know, muggle. I think I might have to kill you for that." Nellie began to beg as Bellatrix's hand grabbed her thin neck.

"Please! I'll do anything you want!" cried Nellie. Bellatrix was loving playing with her new pet.

"Hmmmm. Anything oi want?" mocked Bellatrix. Nellie felt Bellatrix's hand travel up the baker's dress. Nellie looked at Bellatrix nodding "no" with a scared look in her eye which the itch loved.

"Not that," said Nellie as Bellatrix pretended to look surprised.

"I thought you said anything," said Bellatrix putting her hand which was in Nellie's dress up to her pouty lips.

"Anything else..." spoke Nellie's shaking voice. Bellatrix pulled out her dagger again and her hand darted toward Nellies chest. (Bellatrix did not intend to kill her although Nellie did not know that.) Nellie's hand pushed Bellatrix's chest so she could not stab her.

"Nellie," spoke Bellatrix, "that was naughty!" She took out her wand and bound Nellie with the ropes once more.

Bellatrix then put the dagger to Nellie's already bloody neck and as her hand began to slice the baker's neck, Nelly screamed, "Stop!" tears ran down her red cheeks and she cried, "I'll do anything."

"Now now, Nellie, deary, we both know that you, in fact, won't do anything." Nellie's tears were even heavier than before when she brought her red lips up to meet Bellatrix's. Bellatrix closed her eyes only to see what the affect would be and then she placed her hands on Nellie's shoulders. "Ah maybe itty bitty Nellie has gotten braver."

"Don't make me do this," Nellie said crying so much that she could barely be understood.

"Do you not like playing more than dying?" joked Bellatrix as she began to slide Nellie's sleaves down her arm.

"D-don't... please," whispered Nellie knowing there would be no mercy. Nellie did not want death, so she let Bellatrix undress her.

"I'm awfully tired and do not want to make too many command today so you better be coopertive or else you will die," Bellatrix lied. Nellie quickly wiped the tears off of her face as Bellatrix backed her onto the bed. Nellie was now lying underneath the pale witch breathing so heavily in fear.

As Bellatrix leaned down to kiss Nellie, the baker shouted so quickly, "Stop!" Bellatrix froze and smiled as Nellie begged for death. "I'll take death. Please... just kill me."

"Now, dear Nellie," said Bellatrix as she got out her wand and began to twist it around her wild hair, "Do you not know that i cannot kill you?"

"Wot?" whispered the confused baker. She jumped at the sound of Bellatrix's deranged laugh.

"It is more fun to cause pain therefore oi don't even want to kill you," said Bellatrix grinning. "And," she continued now lifting her wand, "you still havn't told me what oi want to know now, have you, love?" She let out a chuckle. "Crucio!" the witch shouted. Nellie screamed in pain. Pain overwhelmed her entire body. "I miss crucio. Don't you?," joked Bellatrix as she watched Mrs. Lovett squirming and screaching.


	7. You Will Learn to Tank Me

"What a night," thought Bellatrix. She truly did miss crucio, but it was also very fun to play her "newest game" with Nellie. As Bellatrix watched Nellie lay in the giant bed, she thought, "Shall oi wake her? It could be fun when she is tired." Bellatrix's mind could not be made, but as she got off the bed, the beautiful Nellie woke. Bellatrix grinned a giant grin because now she would not have to make up her mind. "Oh, good. You're awake!" shouted Bellatrix. Mrs. Lovett who had scrapes and bruises on her face from the awful and painful night was so used to Bellatrix's laugh that when the witch threw her head back and laughed that horrible laugh, Nellie thought nothing of it.

"Yes. I'm awake," said Nellie calmly. "What are you gonna do to me now?" Bellatrix usually would have been annoyed that Nellie was so used to this, but not that night.

"Oi see you know our procedures quite well now," joked Bellatrix acting serious. As Nellie looked down to see that she now had an unfamiliar dress, Bellatrix chuckled and as she puckered her lips, she spoke, "And oi see that we are enjoying our clothes."

"Wrong, Mrs. Lestrange, "said Nellie emotionless, "Oi am only enjoying the fact that oi am now wearing any clothes at all." Mrs. Lovett was surprised to hear the witch laugh at her remark. The laugh almost seemed sane. It was not that evil and deranged laugh.

Nellie watched as Bellatrix walked closer to the bed on which the baker was lying. The witch's wand was in hand and she held it on her cheek.

"You know, Nellie," said Bellatrix sounding unusually serious. The seriousness vanished as she finished, "oi love crucio, but it seems more interesting to play my other game with you."

"Your game?'" mocked Mrs. Lovett. "Games make people rather brisk. They don' make you feel trapped; locked up like a prisoner."

"A prisoner?" said Bellatrix amused, "What prisoner gets free clothes?" She shouted sounding irked even though she was not. "What prisoner gets to roam about their ROOM? What prisoner-"

"The prisoners who are held captive by a mad woman who has gone much more than wobbly!" snapped Nellie to Bellatrix's surprise. Bellatrix's eyes grew rather wide and her mouth opened so wide that her cheeks sunk in more than usual. As her mouth opened, a laugh escaped it causing a look of anger to grow upon Nellie's face.

"Gone wobbly?" laughed Bellatrix. "You know oi have been hearing a couple of your thoughts and you, my dear, aren't the most stable baker."

"Wot?" asked Mrs. Lovett devastated that Bellatrix could know much about her.

"You cannot say that I'm wrong, baby Nellie," said Bellatrix as she waved her wand. The ropes shot out of it and Nellie gasped, for she knew that torture would begin soon. "I mean..." continued Bellatrix, "I'm not the one who bakes those dirty muggles into pies. I believe that was what you and _Mr. Todd _were doing, was it not?" Nellie stayed silent. She knew not of all the things that the evil woman knew. "Ignoring me?" pouted Bellatrix putting her hand to her mouth. "Now, Nellie, that is surely not how you are going to treat me, now, it is?"

Nellie knew that she must reply how Bellatrix wanted her so she whispered, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Ah, little Lovett," smiled Bellatrix, "you do know who your master is now, don't you? That's a good girl." She moved closer to Nellie who was breathing very quickly. Nellie's wrists were red from being tied before, but now they were beginning to bleed. It hurt so much and uncontrollable tears ran down Nellie's face from pain.

"Yes," whimpered Nellie. She did not want to go through this pain anymore so she tried to make the situation better. "Please… Bellatrix… will you take the ropes away?" She tried so hard for her voice not to squeak from her crying, but Bellatrix could hear her fear.

"The ropes?" asked Bellatrix. Nellie nodded and watched as Bellatrix's hands soon went behind Mrs. Lovett's back where the ropes were. She could feel the woman's nails touch her stinging wrist, but they soon vanished.

A shriek left Nellie's lips as she felt a blade meet her wrist and then the other. Bellatrix smirked as Nellie screamed. Cuts were left on Nellie's wrists, but the ropes were cut off.

"Better?" asked Bellatrix with her baby voice. Nellie looked down and closed her dark eyes. A tear left her eye as she nodded "yes" and soothed her wrist with her hand. Nellie's eyes stayed down even as she saw Bellatrix's dress, which covered the witch's knees, in front of them.

"So, toy," hissed Bellatrix, "are you ready to play?" She looked down at Nellie's cut wrist which Nellie was still rubbing and fiercely grabbed it. Nellie shrieked and her teary eyes soon met with the satisfied eyes of the witch pleading for Bellatrix to let go. Bellatrix's fingernails dug into Nellie's stinging wrist and brought it close to her mouth.

"It hurts," whispered Nellie; her voice pleading for mercy.

"Aw don't worry," said Bellatrix's baby voice. "It will heal." Nellie cried and nodded not knowing what else to do.

"Let me ask you something," sighed Bellatrix playing with Nellie's wrist. Nellie gasped in pain with every tug and squeeze of Bellatrix's hand. Nellie cried in pain and nodded in response. "Are you going to tell me where the portal is?"

At the sound of that question, Nellie heart stopped. She wanted to cooperate so she would not anger the mad witch, but she truly did not know the answer. Bellatrix frowned as Nellie paused. Nellie's head quickly turned upward to face Bellatrix and Bellatrix then saw a great deal of tears bust out of Nellie's tired eyes.

As Nellie looked down as if she were shamed, she cried, "Mrs., oi really don't know."

"Well, that's just too bad," said Bellatrix acting calm, but them showing her anger by clawing Nellie's wrist again. Blood dripped down on Bellatrix's hands from Nellie's cut. Nellie shut her eyes hoping the pain would stop soon. "Now, Nellie, why would you want to keep this a secret?"

"I don't… I'm not," cried Nellie slowly. "Please… oi don't know…anything." Nellie could feel Bellatrix's claws dig into her skin once more and as Bellatrix's hand left contact, Nellie's bleeding wrist began to sting. She grabbed her wrist relieved that Bellatrix had let go and whispered, "Why did you let go?" She was dying to know what torture was in store for her because she did not want a painful surprise to strike her.

Bellatrix was confused by Nellie's strange question and playfully said, "Because I'm ready for this game." As she said this, she jumped toward Nellie who screamed.

Bellatrix was once again on top of her. The terrifying woman's dark lips met Nellie's, but this time they were more aggressive. Nellie struggled much more than last time and it looked as if she were trying to roll off of the bed.

"Now, Nellie," yelled Bellatrix struggling to get Nellie's arms above Nellie's head, "If you would just tell me…" Bellatrix now had Mrs. Lovett where she wanted her. The baker's legs were spread out and had Bellatrix's knees in between them. Her arms were pinned at the top of her head, but they struggled to get loose. Bellatrix quickly lifted her crooked wand and before Nellie had a chance to stop herself from struggling; her bloody wrists were above her head tied to the bed.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as the ropes burned her already cut skin.

"Oh, Nellie, if you have just cooperated…" started the deranged Bellatrix. She never finished her sentence because just then, she placed her dark wand in her teeth. She viciously took off Nellie's dress again. Nellie cried at the sight of the clearly unstable woman over her. Bellatrix had hair covering her face, but Nellie could still see the insanity in her eyes.

"Uhh!" Nellie screamed as Bellatrix's cold wand shot up into her. She closed her wet eyes as this continued, but when the pain stopped, she looked at Bellatrix whose eyes were wide in shock. Bellatrix's wand was in front of her and blood covered it. Nellie screamed at the sight and Bellatrix laughed at her scream.

"Why do you want to do this?" cried Nellie.

"Do what? Torture you?" joked Bellatrix. She wiped off her bloody wand with her dark dress.

"Torture me… this way…" replied Nellie quieter. She was out of breath and could barely speak. "Why is it… you wanted… to do _this_ with me last night?" Nellie spoke her mind as if she were about to die. Bellatrix began to sow off her rotten teeth as she laughed.

"Silly girl," she played, "Oi would never want to do that with a muggle. It's repulsive!" She laughed as she said, "It is more of what oi want to do _to _you than _with _you. Oi just wanted you to be…oh… uncomfortable." She looked at Nellie with her big eyes and, knowing the answer, asked, "Did it work, deary?" Nellie was now breathing out her nose because her lips were occupied by trying to hold in her sobbing. "You will learn to thank me, Nellie." whispered and smirked Bellatrix. "I _am _keeping you alive after all."

Nellie began to be in serious fear because Bellatrix was not doing anything. When Nellie looked down to see what Bellatrix was doing, she quickly looked away again. Bellatrix's eyes grew unusually disgusted as she began to touch Nellie.

"You filthy little muggle!" She shouted as her disgusted face met Nellie's terrified one. "Do you _want_ me to do that with you?" she joked; the anger in her voice fading.

"W-" Nellie started confused.

"What do you mean 'What?'" shouted Bellatrix. "You're sick!"

"_I'm _sick?" cried Nellie. Tears rolled down her cheek as she realized that Bellatrix's fingers shot inside of her again. This time, she dug them deep. Nellie bit her lip so hard it drew blood.

"Lookie here, Nellie!" shouted Bellatrix as she showed Nellie her fingers. "Lookie what happened when oi touched you." Nellie's eyes got big and she blushed as she saw Bellatrix's wet fingers. "You sick little slut! You got your filthy cum all over my finger!"

Nellie sobbed as Bellatrix began to push into her again.

"Oi really do hope you don't enjoy this, filthy Nellie!" shouted Bellatrix; her voice cracking from yelling too much. As Bellatrix's fingers pushed into Nellie, Nellie grabbed the ropes which were wrapped around her wrists so tightly. She squeezed her teeth together and shut her eyes trying to distract herself from the awful pain that was inside of her.

"Stop!" squealed Nellie. Her knees were struggling to close, but Bellatrix would let no such pain reliever happen.

"But you _like_ it!" yelled Bellatrix sarcastically as her fingers shot up into Nellie once more; this time, even harder than before. Nellie bit her lip.

Nellie panted for minutes before she realized that Bellatrix had stopped. Nellie's arms tugged against the ropes which were making her wrists raw as she saw Bella giggle. Bellatrix's hand quickly motioned foward and Nellie closed her eyes shut. She could feel the woman's cold hand brush her clit. She cried because she knew that Bellatrix was probably laughing at her expression. She was right. Bellatrix howled as she rubbed Nellie's wet clit because she found Nellie's expression along with the fact that she was cumming to Bellatrix's touch humorous.

"I thought you said you weren't enjoying?" joked the witch whose wet hand was now inside her mouth. She was only playing with Nellie. She knew that it made her so uncomfortable and she knew that Nellie hated what she was doing. Bellatrix's pouty face was now on her face and, in a baby voice, she spoke, "Aw. Does itty Nellie want me to stop?"

"Y-yes," Nellie answered; her eyes closing as tears burst out of them.

"Fine." Said Bellatrix getting off of the bed; her voice strangly serious. "You will learn to do as your master asks, itty bitty baby, but as long as you remain unbreakable, which you will not be for long," Whispered the deranged voice, "you will be learning a lot of new games." Bellatrix then took her dagger and with a sclice, Nellie was freed from the ropes.

Rubbing her wrists, Nellie, who's cheek had tears on them, said with a shaking voice, "Thank you."

Bellatrix paused for a slight second. Her eyes grew wider than ever and her heart even stopped for a short amount of time because this shocked her, but she did not turn around to answer. She kept on walking.


	8. Soft?

Nellie woke up lying in her bed. This time, her wrists were tied to the bed. They did not force her scarred arms over her head because the ropes were long, but she could tell that she was not going anywhere. She had not been going anywhere for days now; maybe weeks.

Nellie jumped as she heard the giant door squeak open and Bellatrix's horrid voice play, "What has it been, now?" she pretended to be clueless as she walked to Nellie's ropes and whispered, "3... 4 days?" she took out her silver knife and brought it up to her lips. She then bent down so it was level to Nellie's lips. "3 weeks?" she whispered brushing Nellie's skin lightly with the heavy blade; the blade drawing blood from Nellie's pale face.

Nellie sat silent just like all of those other weeks of torture and let Bellatrix do what she pleased. She would beg for mercy occasionally, but only during certain torture games.

"Well," continued the torturer, "I've certainly lost track, but oi have no doubt that you've enjoyed our time together, Nellie." She was definitely joking and Nellie knew it. Bellatrix put on her pouty voice as she removed the now slightly bloody blade from Nellie's scratched face and whispered, "Surely, dearie, you've learned to answer Bellatrix by now."

"Sorry, ma'am," replied Nellie emotionless.

"Awww," said Bellatrix's fake sad voice, "poor muggle. Its spirit has been broken, hasn't it?" Nellie only starred at Bellatrix with a slightly noticeable disgusted look upon her face. She found it repulsive how Bellatrix was so cruel and cold. Bellatrix saw this expression and frowned. "Oi see some of our spirit has not yet left us," the cruel woman whispered as grabbed tapped Mrs. Lovett's chin with those cruel hands of hers. "You haven't yet learned to respond to me."

"Oi guess not," said Nellie slowly, "but I'll respond if you ask me to, Mrs." Bellatrix let her hand leave Nellie's chin and she grinned at Nellie's promise to obey her.

"Oi do like obedience, itty girl," said Bellatrix showing her yellow and brown teeth, "but oi do hope that it won't drain all of the fun out of you."

"Fun, ma'am?" asked Nellie only trying to leave Bellatrix with a response.

"Yes, fun," replied the witch now tightening the ropes which kept Nellie from escaping. "You see," she continued as she pulled the knot tighter, "oi like my toys to be fearful… _fun_."

"Oi see," whimpered Nellie choking on a tiny cry from the ropes being tightened. Bellatrix saw a small tear escape Nellie's eye and she grinned without Nellie noticing.

"Perhaps you are still my most interesting toy," smiled Bellatrix.

"Perhaps," agreed Nellie not knowing how else to respond.

"What do we want to do today?" asked Bellatrix playfully. Her dagger twirled around Nellie's scratched face as she continued, "Cut the muggle…" She circled Nellie as she uttered "options" of her torture. "Or perhaps crucio will teach you fear…" she hissed now up close to Nellie. It was clear that Nellie's emotionless face turned to a pleading and scared one. Bellatrix had no problem whatsoever seeing this. She smirked and took her dagger and placing it on Nellie's chin, she whispered, "Sound good?" Nellie closed her eyes so tears could not leave them. "Answer me!" she bellowed pushing the dagger harder on Nellie's already injured chin and with haste, Nellie nodded no. She heard the wicked laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange and felt her blood pouring down her neck from her chin.

"N-no no no!" cried Nellie; her nodding now turned to pleading. She cried in pain and in great fear for torture. She dared not open her eyes only to meet those horrid eyes of the evil witch. "God in Heaven,… P-please no!"

She continued to cry and plead for mercy, but she did not see the look on Bellatrix's face as she whimpered and cried. Nellie kept her dark scared eyes shut until she felt Bellatrix's hand on her chin which had just been sliced. She whimpered in pain, but Bellatrix seemed surprisingly shocked and quickly whispered in an attempted comforting tone, "Shhh shhh shhh," She then rubbed Nellie's red hair to her discomfort and said, "Oi won't dare utter the word 'crucio'. Don't worry." Her tone was surprisingly and unusually sane. Nellie's heavy breathing grew slower and calmer as Bellatrix continued to promise. Slowly and carefully, Nellie opened her eyes swollen from crying only to find a worried Bellatrix with such grief in her dark eyes. "Better?" asked Bellatrix confusing the baker. She seemed unrealistically concerned. Nellie did not speak, but regretted it as Bellatrix's hand smacked her hard across her bruised and sliced face leaving a red mark on the parts of her skin which were still pale.

The next thing Nellie knew was she was tied to her bed alone watching the baffled and disturbed looking Bellatrix stomp away from the room.

"My Lord," whispered Bellatrix kneeling before Voldemort.

"Have you gotten what I asked, Bellatrix?" said Voldemort. His voice was calm and airy, only making it more terrifying. Bellatrix gazed at him.

He was so perfect; so beautiful, but Bellatrix bowed her head and whispered, "My Lord, she has yet to utter any significant words." She stayed calm as her master's eyes exploded with anger, but not because of Bellatrix.

His face got calm and looking at Bellatrix, he said, "Oh how I hate to punish my most loyal servant." Hearing this triggered a happiness inside of Bellatrix; a happiness no one else could have granted her.

"Thank you, My Lord," she whispered about to kiss her master's feet, but with a motion of his hand and a few words from his mouth, Voldemort stopped her.

"No need," he said trying to give Bellatrix satisfaction of him being proud of her. "Go to the baker," he started.

She stood in front of him and answered, "I will, My Lord."

"And," continued he, "torture anything you can get out of it."

Bellatrix's glee from Voldemort's praises escaped her mind when he told her to torture 'it.'

"Mrs. Lovett," she answered, and after looking to the ground as if a decision was being made, "will tell me all I want to know, My Lord." Voldemort nodded and expecting Bellatrix to leave, he saw her turn to him.

"I am not sure if she does know anything, My Lord." Finally, she walked away from him.


End file.
